Tsundere
by azurefiamma1017
Summary: Ren comes to visit Yoh and unexpectedly, he meets Jeanne there. (first RenxJeanne fic)


At the time Yoh, Anna, Nana and Manta went to school, Ren happened to visit, peeking near the gate, only to see no one was home. He leaned on the wall beside it.

**Ren:** Tch! Where are they?! And why do I have to bring sister's souvenirs?! Again?!

**?**: Ren-san?

Ren looked back and saw Tamao with her spirits, apparently, going out of the house. Ren straightened up and cleared his throat, embarrassed at being caught peeking through their house like a kid looking for halloween treats.

**Ren:** Where are Yoh and the others?

**Tamao:** Yoh-sama, Anna-sama, Nana-sama, Manta-san are in school. Horohoro-san is currently visiting his hometown. Ryu-san is hanging out with his gang. Faust-san and Eliza-san is in a hospital, working part-time. Lyserg-san and Chocolove-san visited yesterday however had to return to their hometown as well. I was about to go shopping. Only Jeanne-san is the only one here currently.

**Ren:** *raises eyebrow* Iron Maiden Jeanne?

**Tamao:** Hai. If you wish, you could wait for Yoh-sama and the others to come back inside. Then, I must go. *bows before leaving*

Ren contemplated leaving but decided to just wait inside for Yoh and the others. When he reached the living room, he saw iron maiden Jeanne sipping tea while watching t.v, cookies were placed on top of the table beside her, wearing her cute Victorian era style dress and dress shoes. She noticed him by the sliding door and greeted him with a smile.

**Jeanne:** Ren-kun, hello.

Ren just nodded in acknowledgement before he sat down on the other side of the table, also watching t.v.

**Jeanne:** What brought you here?

**Ren:** It's none of your concern.

**Jeanne:** I see. *sips tea* Jun-san asked you to bring souvenirs to Yoh-kun, didn't she?

**Ren:** *surprised* How-How did you know?!

**Jeanne:** *looks at him smiling* You are carrying a bag. (A/N: Don't what it's called when he brought a bag with him at the end of the anime, when he hid beside the gate and got caught by Anna.)

Ren blushed out of embarrassment and looked away. Jeanne giggled before she took a sip of her tea then placed it on top of the table.

**Jeanne:** Ren-kun, I've noticed that most of the time, you're not honest with yourself. I think this is what Japanese call Tsundere, as I've heard from Nana-san. *giggle*

**Ren:** Huh?! What do you mean not honest?! *blushes*

**Jeanne:** I mean that when you say harsh words, you mean the opposite. a Tsundere~ At times, you say that you won't go but in the end, you still come and make an excuse of "being forced to come"

**Ren:** Th-that's because, it's the truth! *blushes harder*

**Jeanne:** Hai, hai.

A moment of silence passed until Ren broke it.

**Ren:** I didn't have a chance to say this and I know this has happened a long time ago but I appreciate you reviving me, although it had to be a kiss from your spirit. *disgusted face*

**Jeanne:** That is indeed a long time. *giggles*

**Ren:** *glares* Shut up.

**Jeanne:** But there is nothing to thank me of, after all, at that time, I asked Yoh-kun to drop out of the tournament in exchange for your revival. *sad face*

**Ren:** I didn't thank you, I said I just appreciated it.

**Jeanne:** Tsundere strikes again. *giggle*

**Ren:** *raises eyebrow* You know, you've changed.

**Jeanne:** Eh?

**Ren:** When we first met you, all you ever thought about was killing Hao and killing all evil. And you were a little bit emotionless at first. You kill those stands in your way indiscriminately if they don't surrender to your pleas for peace. You believe that you are helping the world and your actions will be justified by the end results. You honestly believe you are stopping the fighting and is blinded with the belief that your fighting is helping despite the deaths it causes

**Jeanne:** *shrinks a little* *pouts* You're resurfacing old wounds.

**Ren:** But now, look at you, acting like a child. Wearing dresses like a, what was it that Nana said? ah, a lolita, and giggling and smiling like a normal human girl. *leans his head on his palm while his elbow rested on the table*

**Jeanne:** *giggles* I'll take that as a compliment. However, you didn't change much.

**Ren:** *tick mark*

**Jeanne:** You just became softer while staying with Yoh-kun and the others. From what I've heard from Lyserg, you were a stiff and serious egotistical person who tries hard to maintain a tough and confident exterior, but deep down would risk his life for his allies. He said you were a particularly impatient person with a very short temper, and isn't afraid to hurt the source of the anger.

**Ren:** *grits his teeth* that Lyserg.

**Jeanne:** But you trust your friends now and is more caring than before. I also saw that when you've helped Yoh-kun several times. You act tough but deep down, you're a kind person.

**Ren:** *blushes at her words*

**Jeanne:** *happily said* Which is why I concluded you're a tsundere! hehe. Ren-kun, you're cute when you blush~

**Ren:** *blushes harder* Sh-Shut up!

**Jeanne:** Hehe! He's embarrassed, he's embarrassed~

**?**: _Tadaima!_

Both occupants turned to the newcomers and saw the three people they were waiting for.

**Yoh:** Ren? What are you doing here?

**Ren:** Sister asked me to bring you her souvenirs. *hands it*

**Yoh:** I see, thanks. Why don't you stay for dinner?

**Ren:** Fine, since I don't have much to do anyway.

**Jeanne:** There it is, his tsundereness. *giggles*

**Ren:** *tongari (his spiky hair) grows longer* YOU-!

**Nana:** Hoho~ *smirk* I didn't know you two were this close~ I can imagine wedding bells ringing~!

This time, both Ren and Jeanne blushed hard.

**Jeanne:** Nana-san! It's not like that!

**Ren:** Stop spouting nonsense!

Nana paid no heed, entranced to her own fantasies.

**Nana:** Make sure I'm the godmother! Name your child Men! That'll be so cute! A boy with Jeanne's hair color with Ren's tongari (spiky hair). KYAA~!

And the day went on with Nana's fantasies and Ren and Jeanne blushing with Yoh chuckling and Anna not caring.

**Sorry! Not used to making a RenxJeanne but I also ship them~ Sorry if it's so OOC! I can't maintain their characters for too long hhehhe. I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
